1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns fuel additives. More particularly, the present invention concerns a liquid additive for diesel fuels. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns liquid additives for diesel fuels employed in automotive vehicles.
2. Prior Art
Fuel consumption still remains one of the fundamental costs associated in automotive transportation of products, persons and recreation. When this is coupled with diminishing supply potentials, then, the need to increase fuel efficiency and economize becomes ever more apparent.
Over the years, the art has developed and proposed many devices and additives to increase fuel efficiency and to reduce consumption. Yet, little attention has been paid to diesel fuels, per se. Most of the attention has been directed to gasoline consumption. Hence, the art has proposed various types of "screen" devices, intended to break down the gasoline into a "mist"; chemical additives in which the gasoline is entrained and which lowers the temperature of combustion of the gasoline, as well as many other proposals. Generally, these devices and chemicals enjoy limited success.
Diesel fuels, on the other hand, while being lower in cost than gasoline, generate problems not encountered with gasoline. For example, the fuel injectors of the diesel engine have a tendency to become clogged, and varnishes build up. During the wintertime, in low temperature regions, the fuel has a tendency to "gel".
The present invention, as will subsequently be detailed, provides an additive for a vehicular diesel fuel which helps keep the injectors clean, as well as providing an anti-gel for the fuel, per se.